


Step by Step (A Beginners Guide to Bringing James Potter to Your Bed)

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Licking, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	

_Step One: Flatter him._

"So…um…this is a…er…big party," Scorpius said, and then tried to cover his awkwardness with a cough.

"What?" said James, turning his head and glaring at Scorpius the way he always did. "Oh yeah, big party," he said flatly, turning away again and taking a drink from his bottle of beer. He was clearly not interested in Scorpius, the insignificant piece of rubbish, standing at his elbow.

Fucking hell, Potter always was an arsehole, Scorpius thought. He couldn't imagine what Teddy had ever seen in him.

Scorpius was about to walk away, but then looked at the small, neatly printed words across the palm of his hand. _Flatter him, stroke his ego._

He looked back at James. Why did the bastard have to be so tall? He was taller than Scorpius by only an inch and a half or so, but it still made Scorpius uncomfortable. That, along with his angular features that looked like they had been chiselled by some brilliant sculptor, his pink pouty lips, and those thick black lashes that brushed the lenses of his glasses. He was too good looking by half. It unnerved Scorpius; he didn't like people being prettier than him. James wasn't pretty though, just so undeniably gorgeous that he appealed to everyone in the whole god damned world. For a moment Scorpius thought maybe it had been slightly ungenerous of him to question what it was Teddy saw in him.

Scorpius wiped his sweating palms on his jeans— _bugger!_ That ink would be hell to get out. It was times like laundry day that Scorpius missed such niceties as house-elves and thought seriously of moving back home, if only to avoid having to wash his own clothes ever again. Teddy's buggering him always wiped those thoughts clean from his mind though.

"You…ah…play any Quidditch lately? You've always been brilliant at it," Scorpius said, and immediately wanted to smack himself on the forehead for it. He sounded like a pandering twelve-year-old about to beg his favourite Seeker for an autograph.

James narrowed his eyes at him and took another sip of his beer. "Yeah,” he said. “Two days ago in Kerala." He turned away from Scorpius again.

Scorpius bit his lower lip and scanned the garden. He found Teddy leaning against the bar drinking his glass of whisky, neat, one hip jutted out just so, eyes locked on him and James. Emboldened by this – and the fact that James hadn't walked away – Scorpius tried again.

"Your party wasn't nearly as big as this one, in fact, I don't think you had one."

"How would you know, Malfoy? You weren't likely to be invited," James said with a scathing look.

"I only meant that it seemed rather bollocks that you didn't."

"We had a small family party. Gran is throwing this big thing for Hugo to remind me how upset she still is over me breaking the school record for number of detentions in a term. She's done the same thing with everyone who has finished school since me," James said with a half sort of smile. "She pretends all those N.E.W.T.S I got don't exist."

"What'd you get that last detention for? The raining food?" Scorpius said, a laugh bubbling in his throat as he remembered the bits of cheese, ham, bread, potato, salad, plums, oranges, and peas falling from the ceiling, while a giant crepe filled with berries and cream smothered the Ravenclaw table, and a Yorkshire pudding took out half the Gryffindors. He hadn't seen what happened to the Hufflepuffs or the Head Table; by that time he and his fellow Slytherins were practically drowning in treacle.

"No," James laughed. "Couldn't give me detention for that, did that one at the leaving feast. Got a howler on my first morning home though."

Scorpius grinned—a real genuine grin, imagining the Howler and James trying to explain that to his dad or, even more scary, his mum.

"Broke the record for the holes in the lawn—"

"In the middle of winter," Scorpius finished his sentence, remembering the prank quite well and laughing about it all over again. "How'd you do that anyway? I thought it was brilliant."

"Little bit of exact charm work the night before to make the bottom layer of snow a sheet of ice, weather charms to make sure there was plenty of fresh snow to cover it, then a burrowing charm. Took a long time, but not too difficult," James said, an arrogant smirk making it clear that his last statement was a patent lie and he thought he should be admired for his cleverness.

"Fucking top notch," Scorpius laughed. Groups of students going to Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures had fallen into the holes and when some of the staff ran to see what had happened, there were more pits waiting for them. More than one professor had lost their wand in the fall. The students who had figured out they would only fall victim too stayed safely in the castle, crowded around windows and watching the chaos unfold.

"Your drink's empty," James said, nodding at Scorpius's glass. "Let's get another."

_Step Two: Spoil Him._

"Teddy's not here and neither is Al," James said, not looking up from the Daily Prophet as Scorpius stepped out of the Floo. That's a nice welcome for you, thought Scorpius; one would think he and James hadn't managed to get along and get pissed together the other night.

"I—ah—actually came here for you," Scorpius said, trying to brush off James's abruptness.

"Oh?" James glanced up with a friendly look on his face.

"My mum sent someone to install a tap in my house, along with several kegs of beer. I'm not all that keen on beer."

"Why'd she send you that then?" James smirked.

"Last time I was at the Manor for dinner I had a beer. It's her idea of still taking care of me. Like the wine cellar she had installed at my flat," Scorpius explained.

"You haven't got space for a wine cellar."

"My parents employ a rather gifted Wizarding Builder. It's fascinating the things he can fit into a space. But I'm afraid I won't drink it all that much and I know you prefer it. I thought I’d send the builder round and have him install the tap here."

"Won't your mum be upset when she finds out?" James said, obviously trying to suppress his excitement.

"I'll pay him extra not to say anything," Scorpius shrugged.

"Wow, Scorpius, I—" James began, and Scorpius tried not to smile at the use of his first name. It was working.

_Step Three: Turn him on._

James leaned over the desk, twirling a quill in his long fingers, his lower lip between his teeth as he stared at the balance sheet. He had worn a pair of tight jeans and his t-shirt clung to him in all the right ways, his skin sticky from the warm day. Scorpius thought of adjusting his cooling charm slightly to drop the temperature a bit, but the thought of James with beads of sweat on his chest and running down his spine was a nice image to ponder. James leaned over the desk more, his shirt sliding up to expose a patch of smooth skin. Scorpius swallowed hard. He was supposed to be turning James on, not vice versa.

"Are these everything for the month?" James looked up at Scorpius, raking his hair away from his forehead with his thick, strong fingers.

"No, there's another sheet here," Scorpius said, holding up a piece of parchment. He walked around his desk and laid it out smoothly in front of James, their hands brushing slightly. James looked at Scorpius with—what was that—desire? Scorpius tried not to blush but he could feel the warmth creeping across his cheeks.

James looked back at the balance sheet and whistled quietly. "Your accountant sucks dragon balls. These are both a bloody mess."

"He used to be good, but we think he's gotten into some sort of potion use or something, completely mucking up his work. Father wants me to find grounds to break our contract with him," Scorpius said, leaning ever so closer so his hip brushed James'.

"This is grounds enough. You better take control away from him quick, before he runs off with some potion-whore and your money."

Scorpius snorted. "No, he hasn't got that much control, but it's enough to cause my father a headache, so he has to be dealt with."

"Don't let your father eviscerate him, it's not worth ending up in jail over. It's all an easy enough fix, it will only take some time." James ruffled his hair again. Why did he do that? A nervous habit?

"Drink, James?" Scorpius said, walking to the cabinet where he kept a few bottles for business associates.

"No, I'm good," James said, still squinting at the parchment, his glasses sliding slightly down his nose. "I have to go back to work."

"They let you dress like that for work?" Scorpius said, scoffing.

James stood up straight, looked down at himself and shrugged. "Goblins don't care if I show up in knickers and cowboy boots with an umbrella dangling from my arm, as long as I do my job right."

Scorpius took a big gulp of the drink he had poured himself, hoping the sear of alcohol in his throat would take away the thought of James in knickers. He was already achingly hard, and that thought would make him lose consciousness all together.

"It's warm in here," James said, walking to the window.

"No, it—" Scorpius tried to tell him the sash stuck horribly, but was cut off by watching James' pert arse moving away from him – and the sudden fantasy of black satin straining to cover those two perfect globes.

"Sodding thing," James said, banging the window and snapping Scorpius back to reality. James took out his wand and with a tiny flick the window slammed open. "There," he turned around with a triumphant smile.

Scorpius crossed the room as quickly as he could, running into James so hard he yelped as he thrust out his hands to catch himself on the window. Scorpius's hands shot out too, his left covering one of James' and his right twisting in his t-shirt, pulling him back and bringing their mouths together.

Scorpius meant for the kiss to have a slow build, but James' tongue immediately brushed against his lips. Scorpius opened his mouth and gasped as James kissed him harder. He smelled of clean sweat and shampoo and Scorpius could feel the heat from his body through the layers of their clothes.

James leaned back against the windowsill, spreading his legs wider, grinding his denim-clad erection against Scorpius. Scorpius moaned, angling his own hips to get the desired friction on his own cock.

This isn't what Scorpius had planned. He wasn't sure he was exactly allowed to be doing this, but no time like the present to move on to the next step Teddy had given him.

_Step Four: Blow him, and I don't mean metaphorically._

Scorpius broke the kiss and slid down the length of James' body, trailing his hand across James' firm chest, pausing to brush the pad of his thumb over one nipple. He settled on his knees, pushing James' legs further apart as he pulled apart his flies. James’ impressive cock arched free of its prison. Scorpius felt a cool breeze flit in from outside, carrying James's musky scent with it. James moaned loudly and Scorpius heard the panes of glass rattle from James dropping his head back.

"Quiet," Scorpius breathed, as pulled James' jeans down as far as they would go. "My dad's office is next door, his window might be open."

James reached one hand out, cupping Scorpius' chin and arching his head up so their eyes met. James nodded to Scorpius’ instructions but also looked at him with such a deep intensity that Scorpius almost scorned him for being an emotional Gryffindor like his brother and Teddy. But bit back the words, as he didn't want to insult James at such a precarious moment.

He took the tip of James' cock in his mouth and gave it a slow firm suck. He sensed James' body tighten and heard the window frame creak as James gripped it. As Scorpius sucked him, taking more and more in his mouth, that stupid affectionate look James had given him stuck in his mind and suddenly he wanted to give James the best blowjob of his life. Like all he ever wanted was to have that look again.

James threaded his fingers through Scorpius' hair and snapped his hips, making Scorpius take him all the way in his mouth. His cock throbbed at being used in such a way; Scorpius wasn't a pleaser but knowing there was no one else better always made him feel triumphant.

He pulled his mouth off of James' cock and slowly licked his way down the underside to his balls, nuzzling them slightly, then slowly sucking them. James' dark thatch of hair softly tickled the bridge of his nose. James tightened his grip and even though he remained silent, as instructed, Scorpius knew he loved this.

Scorpius took his left hand and stroked James' cock, still slick from his saliva, as his tongue and lips played with James' balls. James’ sack drew up and tightened as Scorpius stroked him. He was getting close.

Scorpius took his cock in his mouth and sucked with a smooth steady rhythm. He snaked his hand into his own trousers, aching to come himself.

Slowly James rocked his hips in time with Scorpius. Another breeze glided past, still smelling of James and now saliva and sex; it made Scorpius dizzy with want and he ached for release. He moaned, sending vibrations through James' cock. James thrust erratically in his mouth.

Scorpius increased the speed on his own stroking and suddenly he was coming in white-hot bursts. He must have cried out around James' cock because he stilled, filling Scorpius' mouth. Scorpius’ throat flexed, trying to take in every possible drop.

He slowly sat back on his heels, panting from effort. James looked down, eyes glazed with satisfaction. He pulled at Scorpius' right arm and brought his spunk-covered hand to his mouth, slowly sucking each finger clean. If it were possible, Scorpius would have come again. His face must have betrayed him, because James looked at him with a satisfied haughtiness.

There wasn't a trace of the affectionate look James had given him before. Now the look was smugness, knowing that they had both been used exactly to suit one another's pleasure. Scorpius looked away to keep from blushing. He couldn't remember the last time that bringing himself off had given him such a level of satisfaction. Surely there were better ways to come than one's own hand; Scorpius was well versed in them but at the moment he was having trouble recalling them.

Unwillingly, again, Scorpius thought of James' affectionate look, but then realized it wasn't James’ poor ability to cover his emotions. That look wasn't affection at all; it was a ploy to ensure great head. Cunning fucker.

Scorpius couldn't help but appreciate James' style.

_Step Five: Bring him to me._

"It will only take a minute," Scorpius said to James over his shoulder as he opened the door to his flat. He immediately saw Teddy sitting on the sofa waiting for them. He chanced a brief smile at Teddy, knowing James wouldn't see it. As James crossed the threshold, he too caught sight of Teddy, but stopped dead in his tracks and didn't smile.

"Hello, Jamie," Teddy said easily. "It's good to see you without your cock shoved down my boyfriend's throat."

"I hadn't realized—"

"That I knew Scorpius has been blowing you every day for the past week?" Teddy said, tone still full of casual ease.

"I figured you knew," James replied, his own tone just as easy as Teddy's. "I hadn't realized you cared."

"It was my idea, so I had a bit of caring invested in the whole thing." Teddy uncrossed his legs and stood to walk toward them.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" Scorpius asked, trying his best to sound just as casual. "Tea, a beer perhaps—"

"Whisky," both Teddy and James said at the exact same time.

Scorpius looked at Teddy whose face calm but the corner of his lip twitched slightly as he tried to keep some emotion in check. He then looked at James who didn't even bother to hide what he was feeling, enraged that he had somehow been played. Scorpius knew underneath the anger that James was too intrigued to resist.

"Right then," Scorpius said. Moving to grab three glasses and a bottle of whisky, he poured each of them a drink and set the bottle down nearby. He figured it was best to keep it close at hand.

"James, would you like to sit down?" Scorpius asked, gesturing toward a chair.

"I'd love to," James answered, but still looked at Teddy.

Scorpius led the way and sat down on the sofa. James hurried to sit down next to him, forcing Teddy to sit in the armchair to their right unless he wanted to sandwich James between the two of them. That may be the eventual result, but he thought, less clothing and awkwardness should be in the way before they reached that point.

"Why exactly are you having Malfoy blow me?" James asked, getting straight to the point. Scorpius took a sip of his drink to hide that the return to the use of his surname stung a little bit.

"I knew that to get you I had to dangle something lithe and blond in front of those bedroom eyes of yours," Teddy answered simply.

"You can be something lithe and blond without batting an eye," James countered.

"It's not the same, Jamie, and you know it." The way Teddy said Jamie this time was almost achingly tender. Scorpius was reminded that despite being with Teddy for some time now he still didn't know exactly what had happened between him and James.

"Remind me," Scorpius said, no longer wanting to be a passive member of the exchange, "what exactly happened between you two."

"We broke up," they both said curtly, as if they had practiced this or answered the question hundreds of times.

"Suddenly it's all so clear," Scorpius said dryly, annoyed with their stubbornness and emotional issues. If anything at all was going to happen, it was time for Scorpius to take over.

"James. Listen. Teddy and I both wanted you. Teddy, knowing you like he does, knew that a simple invitation wouldn't work. You had to be courted in your own odd sort of way. That is what I've been doing, taking a cue for every step from Teddy. Since he's known you before you could even wipe your own arse he knows exactly what to do to get to you. I executed his plan. I brought you here so we can all have a delicious shag together." James looked at Scorpius with his jaw dropped open and Teddy glared before quickly throwing back his drink. He sensed Teddy was a bit miffed at him for saying it like that, but he'd take whatever punishment they would dole out.

"Miss me so much you sent your boy toy to soften me up?" James said to Teddy.

"He's not my boy toy," Teddy growled. "Stop being a rude little bastard." Scorpius felt a sudden rush of affection for Teddy defending him so.

"I apologize for being so rude. It's not every day I'm invited into another couple's bed," James said hotly.

"You're eager to do it, otherwise you would have already left," Teddy replied. "Your cock is always eager for the next great adventure."

"Learned from the best," James said, raising his glass to Teddy, then finishing the contents.

"So glad this is going well," Scorpius said, refilling everyone's glass. Teddy looked at Scorpius apologetically and, before Scorpius could say anything, Teddy looked at James.

"James, you are every bit as gorgeous as you think you are. We wanted you. I knew you would see right through me, so Scorpius did it. You know you want to, so let's get on with it already."

"I am going to fuck you so hard," James threatened—promised—as he stood up from the couch ready to head for the bedroom.

"I think I'll be doing the fucking," Teddy replied, but a hint of a smile showed in his eyes. He easily plucked James's glasses from his face and tucked them in his shirt pocket, like he had done it a hundred times before.

Scorpius wasn't about to get blocked out of this. "No, wait," he said, standing up and grabbing at the both of them. He wanted to say it, wanted it to happen. Had thought about it every day since he and Teddy had first talked about having James. It was his first thought when they whispered filthy things together about bringing him to their bed. It was the fantasy his mind immediately leapt to when they heard James was going to be working at Gringotts' London Offices for the summer and Teddy gave him that knowing look. They both looked at him and he knew deep down inside that he was about to get everything he had worked for, no matter what he said next.

"You aren't fucking each other. You're both going to fuck me, at the same time."

Teddy looked at Scorpius with surprise, and James gasped with excitement. "No one's objecting?" Scorpius said, looking between the two of them. "Get your arses in the bedroom."

 

_Results_

Teddy lay flat on his back beneath him. His hair looked wild, almost Potter-esque in its messiness, his eyes were bright with anticipation and arousal.

James kneeled behind him, reaching between Scorpius' legs to stroke Teddy's prick while he slowly licked Scorpius' entrance.

"How should we—I mean who should—" Teddy said quietly.

"He should sit on you first, then I can," James said, straightening up.

"An expert on this, are you?" Teddy said, raising a brow at James.

"At least twice a week, darling," James replied cheekily.

James pressed his chest flat to Scorpius's back and rubbed his cock against his arse. "Nervous?" James whispered, tugging on his ear with his teeth.

Even though this was exactly what Scorpius wanted, there was still that tiny part of him that couldn't believe his body could stretch that much. He didn't nod, but he didn't shake his head either.

"Don't worry, it will feel bloody brilliant. You know how gentle Teddy can be, I'll be gentle too," James said, rubbing his cock on his arse.

Scorpius straddled Teddy's hips and leaned in close, whispering, "Your instructions weren't half bad." in Teddy's ear before lowering himself completely on his cock. Teddy moaned and snapped his hips up as Scorpius seated himself perfectly.

"Fuck us, Jamie," Teddy said huskily.

"Yes, fuck me, spread me wide for both of you," Scorpius said, eager to feel the pulse of both their cocks.

James pushed down on the small of Scorpius' back, canting his hips further towards him. James held tightly to his hips. "Don't move," James murmured; Scorpius wasn't sure if he was talking to him or Teddy, but they both stopped. Teddy bit his lower lip in an effort to hold still.

Scorpius felt the nudge of the blunt head of his cock, his own cock throbbed and an anxious moan sounded in his throat. He wrapped his hand around his prick, wanting to stroke himself, but he grasped it tightly to try to hold on longer.

Slowly, slowly, James pushed into him. Teddy gasped with each inch, and he felt James' hot heavy breathing behind him. "Vmph," James groaned with a sharp thrust, and Scorpius knew he was in as far as he could go. They slowly began to rock. Teddy's eyes fluttered closed, his back arched, and his hands twisted in the sheets above his head as a string of curse words escaped his lips.

James held Scorpius in a bruising grip, saying all manner of filthy things. Scorpius knew James talked dirty, but this was a whole new level. "Such a greedy cock whore, one's not enough for you," James said with a snap of his hips.

Scorpius cried out in pleasure. He felt his body burning in stretch but it was amazingly erotic. He didn't want to come, not yet, but it was too much. His eyes fluttered closed as he greedily stroked himself, he was sure his hand was slapping loudly against his own flesh but all he could hear were their moans and filthy words. He started coming on Teddy as he cried out. He felt his arse quake and quiver around their pricks. The release was blindingly intense; he could have passed out right there had his arse not continued pulsing around them. He was amazed he even felt himself coming, so focused was his every thought on the two cocks pushing in him over and over.

Scorpius felt a hand brush across his shoulder, and he opened his eyes and saw Teddy looking intently at James. He looked over his shoulder James's cheeks were hollow as he sucked Scorpius's come off of Teddy's fingers. Scorpius' cock stirred with interest, he had never seen James making such a delicious face. James's head moved in time with their bodies as they all fucked in a fluid motion.

"Suck his cock for me," Scorpius said, moving his hips down in invitation to fuck him harder.

James opened his eyes, they were bright with mischief and arousal. He smiled around Teddy's fingers and winked. The wink said it all Of course, I'll suck Teddy's cock. I love Teddy's cock.

"Not even done with this yet and you already know what you want next?" Teddy said.

"Greedy, spoilt bottom," James said, pulling his mouth away from Teddy's fingers. He pushed himself close to Scorpius, pressing his sweaty chest to his back. He wrapped his hand around his waist and tickled Scorpius’ flaccid cock with the tips of his fingers.

"Get hard for us again, Scorpius. Want you to come again. Want to hear you screaming like you did before. Your arse squeezing my cock against Teddy's. So fucking good," James purred in his ear along with the soft brushes on his cock. "Mmmm, good boy," James whispered, as Scorpius cocked began to fill.

"Love when you listen," Teddy said, rubbing the pads of his thumbs against Scorpius's nipples.

James took his other hand and put it on Scorpius' chest along with Teddy's, lightly worrying Scorpius’ left nipple between two of his fingers. He twisted hard and Scorpius hissed in pleasure, the light sear of pain hadn't subsided when Teddy did the same to his right nipple. He whimpered as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body.

"Fuck—" Teddy said "—Merlin, fuck, I love hearing you." His hips began to move faster, erratically. James keened, speeding his pace to meet Teddy's.

Scorpius' cock was hard again and James stroked him quickly. They might have fucked for hours like this or maybe seconds, Scorpius couldn't possibly tell. It was like one great big circle of fucking and pleasure, each of them crying out in turn as he came. Scorpius' arse pulsed on their cocks as they emptied inside of him. He didn't even realize it was over till he was lying prone and panting, skin covered in come and sweat.

Later, as he sat on the edge of the bed masturbating while James sucked Teddy's cock, he have realized that the end result was better than he could have possibly imagined. Better than his fantasies of how it would work out. Each next step made the whole thing better and better.


End file.
